Black Inked Mischief
by Lauranthalsala
Summary: My take on why Lily Evans loathed James Potter for six years. It's my first year, I'm ALLOWED to be evil... that is, until I drench a certain girl with.... she hates me now, doesn't she?


**Black Inked Mischief**

By: Lauranthalsala:

--

"Oh my god, this is going to be the best prank _ever_!" my dark-haired, evil-eyed companion hissed in my ear.

"Ouch, mate! Bugger off, I'm trying to work here!" I hissed right back.

The only response I got was an evil cackle as my best friend leapt ten feet off of the wooden contraption we'd built, and landed safely on the floor. How he did that, I had no clue. Built like a cat that Sirius Black was.

He glanced around once or twice, and, after making sure the coast was clear, Sirius spelled himself up a cauldron of what looked to be Cadbury chocolate. My face scrunched into a mask of scorn.

"Sirius! What do you think you're doing?? That's _muggle_ chocolate—the gross stuff! Why don't you conjure up some chocolate frogs… or you know, something that people will actually eat!?"

"James, James, James," Sirius chided, as he climbed up the stairs, "You just simply don't understand. We're trying to prank the chumps, right? What are chumps more than anything else but curious?? They _want_ to taste muggle chocolate. It's like, their indulgment."

"You mean, it's how they indulge."

"Whatever, my point is," he puffed as he reached the top of the stair case next to our wooden contraption, "Wizards on the whole are curious. You know that, I mean, just look at us—"

"We aren't curious, we're evil," I interjected.

"Whatever. Anyway, if normal, unevil wizards are curious, then what are idiotic wizards? Dead cats."

"Sirius, that is the most—"

"Just wait and see James, just wait and see."

--

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" I asked.

"Well, I should think so, all the stages are set and now all we need is—"

"But what if someone gets hurt?" I persisted, my conscience starting to kick in.

"Who cares? They'll just be mad at us, like they always are," Sirius replied flippantly, leaning back onto the floor, his hands propping him up.

"But—"

"C'mon! What's wrong with you!? You aren't normally this antsy!" he complained.

_Yeah_, I thought,_ but that's because I normally don't know that _that_ girl attends McGonagall's class right over…_

A reverberating sound rang throughout the school, signaling that the first class was over. It was a deep, ominous sound, and for some reason, something inside me was telling me to stop this prank. Something was telling me that if I did this, I would never live it down. It would have consequences that I'd never received before…and…._ah screw it!_ I thought. I figured it was just me getting soft, there wasn't really much anybody could do to me. After all, detention, I could deal with, scolding, I would just tune out, and most things I would just ignore.

Exhaling a breath that I hadn't known I was holding, I joined Sirius and leaned back on my haunches, waiting for the show to start.

As the first trickle of people began to exit their classrooms, fumbling with papers, faces mildly annoyed and dropping their quills, Sirius' face began to glow with an unearthly glee. Despite myself, I began to join in his malice. After all, I couldn't wait to see which chump we would get with the chocolate. The pot _was_ rather enticing, and we'd spelled the pot so that each piece of chocolate was glinting in the strategically placed ray of fake light. The packages were slightly open and the pot was practically over flowing, and the delicious aroma of half melted chocolate teased the senses.

Then I heard a shriek from underneath me: "Lily, don't do it!"

"Aw, c'mon! It's just chocolate! I haven't had good old 'muggle' chocolate in ages!" came the lighthearted reply. My heart sank with the speed of a torpedo as I saw that girl, that pretty, pretty girl with her shining red hair and glowing green eyes skip towards the chocolate.

"Oh crap," I muttered, as I scrambled out of my position on the floor and raced towards the stairs, leaping down them two at a time if I could.

"No!" I shouted, "Don't!"

Unfortunately, it was a rather futile attempt as I was much too far away, and I went partially numb as I watched the Lily Evans, the object of my heart's desire, step on that accursed spelled tile.

The chocolate spilled onto the floor as its container tipped over onto its side revealing the pitch black ink underneath the enticing layer of wrapped chocolate. The ink drenched Lily from head to toe and I watched in muted horror as the ink dried as quickly as it was said to and left her with a month-long full body tattoo that could not, in any form or manner be removed.

A titter ran throughout the crowd, a titter that escalated into a raucous, mean laughter. I knew that normally I would be leading the laughter with Sirius, but right then and there, I couldn't. So, I watched, standing there, still, unable to do anything as somebody stepped from the surrounding group of people, picked up a _Caramilk_ and threw it at Lily. The chocolate bar hit her square in the middle of her chest and from there, the jeers, catcalls and pelting began.

At one point, my eyes met hers, and within her, I saw something that rattled me to the core. I would never have a chance with her now.

--

That was hands down, the worst day of my life. I was so weak back then, I hurt the girl I liked, and would eventually grow to love and only stood by as others began to laugh. I swore to myself that I would never hurt her again…

Too bad that, for the next six years, she would never let me close enough for me to be able to avoid doing as such.

--

A/N: Man, that looks so weird on this document… well either way, thanks for reading. This was an idea that I've been toying with for the longest time, I kept thinking about posting it, but I decided, that, since JK Rowling did reveal why Lily actually began to hate James, I shouldn't…. but the opportunity proved to be far too alluring to resist. So I've done it. And I just presented to you all my interpretation as to the reason why Lily hates James. :D

Feel free to review if you want. I would love to hear your input!


End file.
